


God, You're worthless

by Cumputer_glitches (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, Edd is only briefly mentoned, M/M, Suicide, bet you can guess who, its detailed too so don't read if you're bad anout this stuff, someone dies y'all, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cumputer_glitches
Summary: Thomas has had the unfortunate event of having to work for his enemy, but also someone who he used to love.When reality crashes down on him, everything else seems to as wellHis brain malfunctions





	God, You're worthless

**Author's Note:**

> hrrgh sorry about not updating any of the other stuff I've already made, I just haven't been in the swing of writing porn or any new chapters, so take this depressive stuffed one shot instead

_"You're worthless"_

It was a normal sentence that Thomas was used to hearing at this point. A normal, hurtful, mind numbing sentence that made him want to curl up and die amongst the other fallen comrades of the never ending red war.

_"Why did we ever decide you were worth the trouble"_

Another one. One said after he had lost his eye sight during another raid, in which a bullet had lodged itself between his eyes. He survived, with a cost.

He looked over the field as he drank from his flask, grass blowing lightly over in the wind as as the green dots on the visor tilted up to look to the sunset decorated with beautiful colors of orange and red. Not that he would ever be able to know that of course. Color was not something he could see much anymore. It didn't bother him, like much of everything else in this god damned world, he couldn't care less about it being in his life anymore.

A meeting was soon to come up. Wonderful. He stood and looked over the scene one more time before placing his flask back in his vest pocket to hide it. He wasn't supposed to have it, but who was going to stop him? nobody. Nobody who cares about their six cents would stop him.

He made his way back into the red main base, his pad pulled from his hip along with a pen to record the newest info. No doubt Red would be up in his ass if he got there late. 

However, once he had gotten there, he had gotten some odd news.  
"Go to your dorm, soldier"

It was a command, from the man himself, Red leader. He raised a brow, looking to him. "And why is that?" he asked. 

**_"Because we don't need you here anymore"_ **

He stood still there for a moment, mind blank on what he had heard. That couldn't possibly right, could it? "We have a new recorder, you are undependable and show up too late to meetings. you are dismissed" He stated, walking back into the sealed off room He stood there, motionless for a moment before turning and slowly making his way back to where he once stood. Outside. He passed by Matthew on his way out, his heart tightening in his chest as he looked to the smile that was set on the man's face.

It was only a few seconds of interaction, but god, did he want to rip his heart out.

He sat upon a cliff, drinking once more from the hidden container that was in his chest pocket. Why was it like this? Why couldn't he have what he wanted? Why couldn't he just go back to the nice times, the times when he and Matt ACTUALLY got along. When they could sit next to each other or cuddle up, how his face flushed with love and happiness as they were so close together

Until that fucker came back.

Maybe at some point there was a chance for him and Matt to be together, maybe at some point they could become a couple, but it was too late for that. Matt had power now, unfathomable, unspeakable power that would only come from being with the mad man leader himself. 

It made him fucking sick. 

He couldn't think now. As he tilted his head down, he saw the rough bits of rock that lay at the bottom. He could be like Edd. Run away. Join the revolution.

Fuck that.

They wouldn't want him there either.

His mind became more blank, the haunting thoughts of tomorrow screaming at him.

He made decision.  

They wouldn't miss him. No one would. He reached his hand up to the eyewear around his face, tugging and pulling until the loud crackle of electricity and his tells of downright pain were let out. He dropped the piece of the ground as he stood, stepping own onto it as blood dripped light from the open wounds in his sockets. He smiled when he heard the crunch of plastic, computer chips, and glass breaking under his foot. His head tilted down once more, walking forwards once.

When he met the edge of the cliff he pushed off, falling, falling, falling.

He felt fear for those few moments yes, but he was going to be gone soon. No one to bother, no one to hurt him.

He smiled

He hit the rock with a horrifying snap as his skull cracked open onto the rocks and grass below

He was gone

**Author's Note:**

> this was just loosely inspired by Iamacarrot's fics.


End file.
